1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling devices for alerting fishermen to the presence of fish at the fish hook and more particularly to a signal light and sound switching system fitted to a fishing rod so that a fish pulling on the hook and line activates the light and or the sound. This a useful device especially at night where the fisherman may be unable to see clearly to the end of the fishing rod or where the rod is resting unattendedxe2x80x94possibly out of visual range of the fisherman. The instant invention provides a compact system which can be installed within the body of the fishing rod without cumbersome attachments which could otherwise interfere with the fishing activity.
2. Background
Fishermen fishing at night are presently unable to monitor multiple fishing lines without some tactile connection thereto especially on dark nights or at times when distant lights shine in the fisherman""s eyes causing a loss of xe2x80x9cnight visionxe2x80x9d. It is often the case when fishing that fish do not vigorously signal their presence sufficient to move the tip of the fishing rod and fish are often lost due to a failure by the fisherman to xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d the hook as they should when a fish first tastes the bait. The present invention provides a simple means whereby the slightest pull on the line by the fish will alert the fisherman in time for the hook to be set and the fish caught thereby. In operation, this invention would make it easier to fish at night or to leave a fishing rod in position unattended because the fish would signal its own presence by activating the signaling means described herein.
In each of its embodiments, the invention provides a means whereby a fish would signal its presence on a line by activating a switching a means to close a circuit and activate visual or audible signaling means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dedicated system built within a fishing rod at the time of manufacture to include the features described herein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a modular unit which can be retro-fitted to fishing rods already extant on the market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a circuit which is closed and energized by the pull of a fish on the fishing line simultaneously generating signals of different types, flashing lights, multi-colored lights, buzzers, bells and other sounding devices and tactile signals such as vibrators, clickers, and pulsating attachments.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a unit which is sealed and impervious to water immersion while remaining accessible for maintenance, battery replacement and repairs or replacement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a unit without batteries which is entirely sealed and activated by piezoelectricity and the distortion of piezo crystals by the pulling action of the fish on the fishing line.